Naruto loves his mother
by poseidon3518
Summary: Naruto loves his gorgeous mother and one day she sees him in the shower and their relationship takes on a whole new dimension and they develop the love of not only a mother for her son but also a man for a woman.


It was 3:00 in the afternoon and Kushina Uzumaki had been out at the pool in her back yard for a couple of hours, sipping iced coffee, swimming a bit, reading the kind of sexy novel she liked, and catching a little sun. After a couple of hours the iced coffee had caught up with her, and she got up to go into the house and relieve her bladder.

The back yard in Kushina's house was quite secluded, so she had been able to wear her very briefest bikini. Kushina was a modest, churchgoing woman, and she would never have worn such a thing where anyone could see her. But if there had been anyone to see her as she strolled back to the house in her bare feet, he would have been impressed, no matter who he was. In a word, Kushina was a babe.

Yes, she was 34 years old and the mother of 15-year-old twins. But her figure was as firm and her skin as soft and smooth as Naomi's, her daughter. Indeed, just the previous week, Kushina had been asked to show ID when she ordered wine at a restaurant upstate. She was not only youthful looking, she was beautiful. Her gleaming, jet black page-boy haircut framed a face that was cute, pretty, classical, and dignified, all at once. Her exotic, almond-shaped eyes were dark, and her cheeks were so soft and smooth, you could not look at them without wanting to stroke and nuzzle them.

Her figure was perfect, too. Her tits were only a little larger than average, but they were beautifully round, with perfect nipples, pink and jutting out in perfect tiny cylinders. If she took her bikini top off, her breasts wouldn't sag a fraction of an inch. Even when she lay on her back, they were almost as large as when they hung down from her chest when she was on all fours.

She had a tiny waist, a perfectly flat tummy, and from there south it was perfect heaven! Her legs were long, soft, and slim. At their top, her bikini defined the cutest, most perfectly rounded little ass cheeks in the world. In front, her generous endowment of rich, crimson, pubic fleece overflowed at the top and to the sides of the bikini triangle. She was a woman of good sense and would never have dreamed of shaving or trimming her heavenly pubic delta..

She figured that for all practical purposes she had the house to herself, so she didn't bother putting on her robe. Her husband, Minato, had left that morning on a business trip. He'd be at a convention for the next five days. Minato, at 50, was considerably older than Kushina. She loved him profoundly, for his intelligence, his hard work that had made the family well off, his gentleness as a father, and his tenderness and complete dedication to her. She knew that the one thing missing in their marriage was a successful sexual relationship. She told herself that she just wasn't sexually responsive, though deep down she knew that it wasn't really true. She had hardly seen any other men nude, but she figured Don's sub-four-inch dick must be below average. When it was as hard as it got-which wasn't very hard, and wasn't very often-it was hardly larger than her thumb.

Though she had sometimes been tempted by the sexual attractions of other men, she had succumbed only once. That had been only a few months after her marriage, when she was only 18, and she had almost put it out of her memory. After that, she had pulled herself together. She had been brought up to be a virtuous woman, she loved her husband, and she would stay faithful. Since that one lapse, she had kept her vow. Her husband had never given her an orgasm, but she had learned to do it herself with her fingers. Now she figured she'd go upstairs and urinate, wash her hands and face, and spend the rest of the afternoon in a self-induced sexual rhapsody.

Naomi had gone on a camping trip with a couple of her friends and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Her son Naruto was home, but he had been out all night and hadn't gotten home until 11:00 that morning. He had eaten some eggs and bacon and then gone straight up to bed. He wouldn't be up for another couple of hours at least.

Kushina wondered what her son did when he stayed out so late, as he had done the night before. This wasn't by any means the first time since summer vacation started that he had been out all night. She was almost afraid to ask him where he had been, and if she did, he gave her evasive answers. She had heard he had become quite a lady's man. Kushina's younger sister Kurenai, not quite the knockout Kushina was but still a beautiful woman at 25, said that the word around town about Kushina and Naruto was that the most beautiful woman in the county had given birth to the hottest stud in the state. Kushina didn't like hearing talk like that, though she was used to it from Kurenai, who led a much racier life than she did. But she wondered whether Kurenai was right this time. Could Naruto, her baby, really be sleeping with girls? Was that what he was doing when he was out all these nights?

Kushina entered the house and walked up the carpeted stairs, making no sound in her bare feet. As she expected, Naruto's bedroom door was closed. But as she entered the bathroom down the hall, she had a surprise. Naruto wasn't asleep at all, he was standing in the shower, staring idly out the window and lost in contemplation. He had left the door open to let the steam from the shower out, had finished his shower and dried off all but his lower legs, when he had apparently lost himself in thought. The bathtowel hung down from his left hand, against the wall furthest from the entrance to the bathroom.

The bathtub was large and elevated, and large enough that it did not need a curtain. As Kushina stood in the doorway, frozen momentarily in surprise, she had a perfect side view of her 15-year-old son, who had no idea she was there.

Of course, Kushina had seen Naruto in a bathing suit many times, but she had not realized until this moment how he had grown up. He was developed way beyond his age, and had the body of a 20-year old. Or, rather, a body that just about any 20-year old in the country would sell his soul for. His spiky, long blond hair crowned a handsome face that had an angelic beauty but was also ruggedly male. His chest was broad and coated with a soft layer of manly blond curls. His arms and chest were muscular but not muscle-bound, and his chest tapered into a flat torso that seemed to go on forever.

His mother was deeply enough affected by the beauty of her son's upper body, but inevitably her eyes were drawn lower. She had always liked to look at a beautifully shaped butt on a man when she was at the beach, and she had never seen a more beautiful pair of masculine buns than her son's, frosted with downy blonde gossamer. But she hardly had time to notice the rear end that all by itself would have given her fodder for a month's worth of masturbating. Because she was immediately transfixed by the root of her son's manhood, a penis the sight of which nearly took her breath away.

All those recollections flashed through Kushina's mind in an instant. But the physical reality in front of her quickly brought her back to the present.

A splendid, fluffy aura of golden brown pubic hair crowned the colossal cock that hung softly and heavily halfway down to Naruto's knees. Kushina remembered the hard-on of that repairman as vividly as if it were right in front of her, and she realized that her son's cock, though not the least bit hard, was even bigger. The repairman's hard-on had been exactly eleven inches long. Her son's flaccid penis must be at least a foot in length. The repairman's erection had been too thick for her to wrap her hand around. Her son's flaccid cock was thicker.

There was a graceful curvature in the hanging penis, caused by the fact that the upper part of the shaft was supported horizontally by an enormous pair of testicles. Kushina remembered how struck she had been by the repairman's golf ball sized balls, and she assumed that his remarkable potency had been attributable to the large amount of sperm and male hormones such large testicles would produce. Her son's were more than twice as large, shaped like perfect eggs but larger than any eggs she could buy in a store.

Kushina had plenty of time to contemplate her son's masculine beauty, as he was still lost in thought and had not heard her come in. He was still the son she had carried inside her body, who she had raised since infancy. Until this minute, she had not really gotten over thinking of him as a little boy. Now she saw him as a man. And what a man! A face more sexy and handsome than any movie star's. A body more perfectly shaped than any Greek sculptor ever imagined. And, where it counted more than anyplace else, manhood that even in her inexperience she realized must be unparalleled. She remembered again the common report her sister had passed on to her, that the most beautiful woman in the county had given birth to the hottest stud in the state. She was too modest to think that the first part of the statement could be true, though 95 percent of the men in the county would have agreed with it. But she suddenly realized that the second part of the statement might be an understatement rather than an exaggeration.

When she had first walked into the bathroom, her immediate reaction had been to freeze with surprise at seeing him there. In seconds the surprise had passed, to be succeeded by tremendous sexual excitement. She was already horny. That was why she had come inside, to pee and wash prior to going back out and masturbating. But as her son's naked maleness permeated her consciousness, electric voltage began shooting out of her crotch and through her body to every extremity. She remembered again the time with the repairman, and how sexually excited she had been. But this was infinitely stronger. As she stared at his glowing pubic hair, his big, fuzzy testicle-sac, and at his wonderful, pendulous penis, the excitement built and suddenly she knew she couldn't contain herself. She lost all thought of where she was. Her left hand swept the flimsy bikini top beneath her heaving breasts so she could tweak her right nipple with her fingers. Her right hand shoved down the bikini front, so she could touch her clit. But even before her fingers could reach her furry nest, she exploded in orgasm.

When the explosion hit, she let out a sigh of delight. Immediately, Naruto turned his head and saw his nearly naked mother, obviously in the throes of orgasm, staring at his nakedness with one had on her breasts and the other reaching for her fur-covered vagina. A mixture of embarrassment at his mother seeing him naked; astonishment at seeing her so turned on; and raw lust at seeing that gorgeous female, mother or not, practically nude in front of him, all competed for control of his confused mind. But it was the lust that won out. She was, as his aunt had told her, the most beautiful woman in the county, and he had often found it necessary to conceal his strong erection when he saw her in that bikini. But this was the first time he had seen her exposed tits and the upper portion, at least, of her bountiful pubic bush.

The sight of his mother in that pose was a terrific turn-on, but as he watched her, he realized that it must have been the sight of his own naked body that had thrown her into orgasm. He had already found that his good looks, his perfect body and above all his massive cock made him irresistible to women. He loved the power he had over women, almost as much as he loved feeling their soft, curvy bodies and fucking them. Naruto, as he was known to everyone but his mother, had lost his virginity a little over a year ago, and had fucked a couple of hundred women since. He had never failed to seduce a woman in the first attempt. But although he had wished for it and frequently jacked off at the thought of it, he had not really been confident that his own mother would succumb as easily as every other woman he had targeted.

So the thought that Mom had gone into orgasm just looking at him was tremendously arousing to him. Immediately, his soft hanger started to stiffen and grow. Kushina watched with fascination that was nearly hypnosis as the colossal cock stirred, and straightened up, and then started standing up, and, above all, got bigger and bigger. In less than a minute it stood at fiercely proud attention, straight as an arrow, projecting at a slight angle away from his torso. Kushina, having gotten past her orgasm but still at the highest pitch of sexual excitement, estimated that it must be 17 inches long from base to tip. Actually, her estimate was under by more than an inch. And it was thicker than she could have imagined possible. There was a period of silence, as they watched each other with lustful eyes.

"Naruto," she gasped, when the silence finally became too much to bear, "I just came up to pee and I didn't know you were in here. I thought you were sleeping in your room."

"Yeah, I woke up and came in to take a shower," he muttered embarrassed. "I was thinking about something, and didn't hear you come in, I guess."

Kushina knew that he had seen her orgasm and that he knew exactly what he had seen. She searched for some explanation.

"Naruto, when I saw you, you were so manly and so beautiful, and … and, well, I never dreamed a man could be so huge, and I just lost control. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh, sure, Mom," he rushed to say, flushed and excited, his penis still standing as rigid as steel, "you don't need to apologize. You are so incredibly beautiful. I just can't help getting turned on, looking at you."

Vicki could feel his hunger, and her own was getting stronger by the second.

"Naruto, I want to touch you. I know I'm your mother and it's the most terrible sin on earth, but I can't resist the temptation."

"Oh, Mom, I want you to touch me so badly," he responded. "And I want you to take that bikini off and let me touch every beautiful part of you."

Hardly daring to look him in the eye, she took off her bikini, first the top, letting her perfect breasts emerge freely, and then she peeled off the flimsy bottoms, revealing her luxurious, dark mop.

"Turn around, Mom, nice and slowly," he said, his voice hoarse, now, with lust. "Let me have a good look at my mother's perfect body in all its nude glory."

She followed his instructions, and when her back was too him, she bent over, so he could get a close look at her perfectly rounded buns and, jutting out beneath them, the black triangular patch of lush, fleecy curls. Barely visible through her pubic jungle was the thin, pink slash, glistening with the female moisture her sexual organs were secreting at a record pace. All the strong odors of her crotch, less than a foot from his face, greeted his lustful appreciation.

"Maybe we should go into the bedroom, Mom," he said. "But didn't you say you came up here to pee."

She had almost forgotten that fact, but the minute he mentioned it she realized how much she needed to relieve herself. Her bladder had been full when she left the pool, and the sexual excitement had made it even fuller.

"Yes," Kushina said, "why don't you go into the bedroom, and I'll be right with you."

Now he stared intently into her eyes.

"No, I'll stay. I want to see my mother's hot, golden fluid as it jets out of your beautiful cunt."

She was about to say he shouldn't use such crude language when he was talking to his mother, but realized how absurd it would be in this situation to cavil about profanity. The idea of her son watching lustfully while she let her urine flow from her vagina sent a new shot of sexual electricity through her.

"I'm thrilled that I'm going to piss for my own son, and then that I'm going to suck his fabulous penis and let him fuck me to eternity," she thought to herself. "I guess I am a cunt. What's wrong with Naruto calling me that, or calling my pussy the cunt that it is?"

She was about to walk to the toilet, but Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him, and into the large bathtub. Then he laid down on the floor of the tub, and positioned her right above him.

"Oh my God," she thought, "he doesn't just want to watch, he wants me to piss right on him."

She straddled his broad, manly chest and squatted. He had a perfect, close-up view of his mother's beautiful, fur covered vagina. With her fingers, she daintily parted the ebony curls, revealing the glistening pink of her inner chamber. He saw the wet membranes move, as she controlled her muscles, groping for the relaxation that would release the flow from her very full bladder.

In a moment, there was a brief spurt of yellow liquid. Then another. And then, suddenly, the full force of her urine stream jetted forth from her beautiful womanhood. There was a hiss as it flowed from her tiny urethra, and the thin, intense stream hit with surprising force against his upper chest, just below his neck. The liquid was surprisingly hot as it splashed around his neck and shoulders and sprayed his face. The special smell of concentrated woman-urine stirred him to greater heights. He lifted his head and opened his mouth, to catch the forceful stream, and swallowed mouthful after mouthful. And her urine kept on coming. He let it splash into his hands, and rubbed it all over his face and hair. The full force of her pissing lasted for more than a minute before it finally subsided. As the last few drops trickled out, Naruto eagerly put his lips on her vagina and lapped up every drop he could find.

Next, Naruto reached up to his mother's neck, and eased her face down to him. He gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, penetrating her mouth deeply with his tongue. It was the first kiss of sexual love between mother and son, and as they greedily exchanged saliva, she enjoyed the thrill of the strong taste of her own urine from her son's mouth.

The look and smell and taste and feel of his mother's hot piss had charged Naruto to the point of no return. He knew he was going to shoot in the next minute, come hell or high water. So he told his mother to turn around and prepare to catch his load in her mouth.

She did as she was told, and eagerly put her lips around the head of her son's incredible penis. She could barely fit the head into her mouth, and had to stretch her jaws open to the limit to do so. She put her hands on his surging cock for the first time, and did not know if she was more dumbfounded by how hot it was, or how hard. She had thought the repairman's erect penis was hard, but her son's was immovable. She thought she could have easily supported her whole body weight on his hard penis. And with thumbs and fingers fully extended, her two hands together could only barely fit around the enormous base.

He was set to explode anyway, and the pressure of his mother's warm, wet mouth and her eager hands on his penis simply accelerated what was already inevitable. Though she had his penis in both hands and her mouth, when she felt it start to buck, she knew that all she could do was hold on for the ride. After the first two or three jerks, her mouth received the first sperm grenade. She remembered the copious jizz eruptions of the repairman and realized that just the first shot of sperm emerging from her son Naruto's enormous shaft was equal in quantity to a complete orgasm's worth from the repairman. And it was plenty more than her husband could produce in a month.

But Naruto's cannon kept firing. Eruption after eruption fired into her mouth with enormous force. She swallowed as much as she could, but she was not prepared for such a volcano and probably half of his thick, white fluid overflowed down onto his crotch. After more than a dozen solid eruptions, the cannon finally quieted. Just the post-cum syrup that trickled out while Stevie's penis wound down through its last sweet twinges would have done most men proud if they could produce that much in a complete orgasm.

Naruto was enjoying the incredible glow of knowing he had just fired a big load of his sperm into his mother's pretty mouth, but he knew that she was on fire and needed relief. He put his mouth back onto her vagina, which was hovering only inches from his face. He skillfully moved his tongue back and forth between penetrating the tasty interior of her pussy and butterflying her clit. It took only a few minutes of her son's expert oral ministrations on her vagina to bring Kushina over the top. She moaned, as the pleasure surged through her, and Stevie's tongue lapped up the delicious girl-fluid that newly filled her chamber. Temporarily exhausted, Kushina affectionately squeezed her thighs around her son's face, pressing his nose and mouth squarely up against her anus and vagina, but not so hard that he could not breathe. She let her own head drop down and use his crotch as a pillow, languidly lapping up the still copious amounts of his sperm that coated his penis-now shrunk back to its original 15 thick inches-and was soaked into his golden brown pubes.

After they had rested for a few minutes, they got up, showered, dried each other off, and went into Kushina's bedroom.

"Lie down, Mom," Naruto said, "I'm going to fuck you right here. I'm going to fill your cunt with your son's big cock, right here on the bed you share with Dad."

This brought a blush to Kushina's face. She realized how appalling her acts were. The incident with the repairman had been bad enough. But now! What had her infidelity then been to what it was now. To fuck her own son. And in her husband's bed! It was unthinkable, but she was going to do it. How would she ever be able to look Minato in the face again?

But her son was already kissing her, and driving these thoughts away. He had his hand on her vagina, and was running his fingers deliciously through her fluffy, jet black pubic curls.

"Oh God, I love that," she sighed, and she reached over to touch his own pubes, that sat so jauntily above his mighty oak tree. She squirmed around on the bed and got her face into his crotch, which was now fresh and clean. She turned him on his stomach and kissed his perfect, fuzzy buns. Then she pressed her face into his deep, dark ass crack, and moved her tongue against his anus. She remembered how repulsed she had been by the repairman's asshole when he had demanded she lick it, though she had soon gotten over her disgust and found the experience exciting. But there was no repulsion from her son's clean, neat asshole.

After licking wetly up and down the ass crack for a few minutes, she pressed the tip of her tongue against his tiny anus, and penetrated. She had to use pressure against his tight sphincter, but she finally got all of her tongue inside his hot, dank rectal chamber. She moved her tongue around, and he twinged when his mother lapped at his prostate. Her head was spinning. She kept telling herself, "This is Naruto, my son, and my tongue is pressed up his asshole." But her crotch was in command, not her head, and she lapped up every bit of nut-tasting rectal grease.

After she had tasted as much of his rectum as she could reach, she pulled out and turned him over again. Now she tickled his crotch with her page-boy haircut, and with her face rubbed his thighs and crotch as lightly as a feather. His penis was at full length, thickness and hardness now, but she gave him no immediate relief. For a while she laved his exuberant puff of golden brown pubic hair, and then worked down to his enormous testicles. His fuzzy sac which held those enormous eggs entranced her, especially since she knew those eggs were the real seat of her son's incredible potency. She worked that sac with her tongue for more than a quarter of an hour. He was aching for her to move to his shaft, but he didn't hurry her. It was too much of a thrill to feel her tongue, and say to himself, "It's my mother. She just had her tongue inside my asshole, tasting my shit grease, and now she's tonguing my balls."

Finally, she turned her attention to his proud tower! She looked again at his hard penis from close range, and was almost overcome anew at its majesty. She couldn't help giving it some licks, and some wet kisses, and putting parts of it in her mouth. She truly made love to her son's penis with her mouth. But finally, she forced her face away. This time, she wanted her son to fuck her.

She got on her back, and begged him.

"Fuck me, Naruto," she moaned. "Push your incredible penis into my vagina. I need you. I need you to fuck me now."

He decided to tease her.

"But Mom," he said, "I'm your son. Do you really want your son's big dick in your cunt. Do you really want it to be your son, of all people, who stuffs your pussy."

"Oh, Naruto, don't do that to me. Fuck me, I need you so badly. Please don't humiliate me. Just fuck me. Give me your huge, hard cock. I want to feel it inside me."

"But what about Dad," he said. "What would he think if he knew his wife, that he loves so well, was being fucked by his son, and in his own marital bed? Don't you think you should wait until he comes home from his convention and let him give you what your hot cunt needs?"

"Fuck me, Stevie, now, please, please," she whimpered, helplessly.

"No, not until you tell me why you want me, your son, to fuck you, when you could just as easily wait for Dad to fuck you."

"Are you really going to force me to say it, Stevie," she wailed.

He smiled, and said "Yes, if want this slab of man-meat inside that hot fur-covered pussy of yours, you'll have to tell me why you want me to fuck you rather than Dad."

She had to give in.

"All right," she said, tears streaming from her eyes. "You are my son, but you are a real man. I can't be satisfied without that hard cock of yours. I love your father. I always have and I always will. But he can't satisfy me as you can. He just doesn't have the equipment."

"You mean, his cock's not as big as mine."

"No. Oh, Naruto, you are torturing me. You know perfectly well, your penis is almost three times as large as Minato's. Ohhhh, please fuck me."

During the whole conversation, she had not taken her eyes off of his penis. Getting her to praise him, to describe his sexual prowess, was getting Steve into higher and higher excitement, and his massive penis was even hotter and harder than it had been before, if that was possible.

"Do you mean that it's a man's cock that makes him a man," he asked. "Is that what you are saying, that because I have a big, hard dick, I'm more of a man than your husband."

"Yes," she almost shouted.

"Then say it," he said, "say you want your son to stuff your cunt with his massive cock because your husband isn't man enough to do it."

"Yes, I want your cock in me, I want you to fuck me. There, I've said it. I'm begging you, please fuck me."

"No, say it the way I said it," he said, firmly.

"All right," and she gave in again, with tears. "Naruto, my son, I want you to stuff my raging cunt with your hard, huge, hot, cock. You are so manly, so beautiful, so potent, you are like a sex god. I worship you. I'll do anything for you, and for your godlike cock. My husband's dick is too small. He's not man enough. You are. Ohhhh, fuck me."

He loved hearing her say that. He kissed her again, more passionately than ever before. He told her that as long as she worshiped him, he would always be there, cock in hand, for his mother. She realized that she, too, had loved what she said. She did worship her son's cock, and it was true that Minato, however good to her, was not man enough for her. Not even remotely close. She kissed him back, and gave his cock and testicles a loving grope with her left hand.

Now he positioned himself, and pressed the head of his still iron-hard slab of man meat against the red-furred entrance to her gorgeous cunt. He rubbed the head up and down, spreading the outer lips, and lining up perfectly with the opening, seemingly so much narrower than the monstrous instrument about to be inserted into it.

Gently, he pushed forward. His cock was slick with her saliva, and her pussy was sopping. On the first thrust, he got the head and a couple of inches of shaft inside her vaginal portal. Kushina felt as if her son's manhood was going to split her apart. But she knew she could take it, and she urged him on. He eased back and forth, getting in an additional inch or so on each forward thrust.

Kushina was in ecstasy. Only once before in her life had her vaginal walls been stretched. On that occasion she had found her only real sexual fulfillment prior to today. But her son's penis was thicker and was exposing new nerve endings that even the repairman's big dick had not been able to stimulate. After only a few of Naruto's strokes, when he was only about a third in, Kushina had a strong orgasm. A few more thrusts, a few more inches, and she came again, even stronger. Now he was in as far as the repairman had penetrated, though his extra thickness made her feel more full than she had then. But he kept on thrusting, penetrating deeper, where no man had ever been able to go.

"Naruto, you're in deeper than anyone's ever been, now. I'm a virgin there, Steve. You're taking your mother's cherry. I love you Naruto. You own my cunt. You're sending me to heaven."

These words stirred him, and he couldn't prevent himself. A monster orgasm, stronger than the one in the bathroom, shook his frame. She felt incredible globs of sperm hurdle from his penis deep in her chamber with greater force than before, and the sensation threw her into the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced.

They lay still for a moment, his penis still fifteen inches deep in her vagina, which was now flooded with Naruto's jizz. But there were still almost four inches of steel-hard penis to go. Naruto was so turned on, his cock never even partially softened. Despite the unprecedented force of her orgasm, Kushina was at a higher sexual pitch than ever. She simply could not get over the excitement of having her own son's huge dick up so deep into her vagina, where she was a virgin. After only a minute or two, he renewed his penetration. A few more firm thrusts, and he was all the way in.

The sensation was incredible, for both of them. She felt the broad tip of the head of his penis, squarely pressed against the bottom end of her vagina, right up against her cervix. His thickness was pressing against the sides of her channel beyond what she could have imagined, for its entire length. He was stimulating every pleasure center in her vagina, including many she never knew existed. She was as filled as it was possible for a woman to be. And by her baby's cock! She had another hard orgasm.

For Naruto, it was equally exciting. In only a year since he had been first seduced by a his gorgeous Japanese teacher in junior high school, he had stuffed at least a couple of hundred cunts. But he could never get tired of the sensation of his big, hard manhood being tightly surrounded by a woman's most intimate womanhood. This time, it was infinitely greater. That was his mother's cunt pressing against his colossal cock and titanic cum tanks. He felt her convulsions, and he shot another giant load of jizz deep into her innards.

Again, he never got soft, and this time he didn't even pause after shooting his load. Now he started fucking his mother in earnest, pulling his fifteen plus inches most of the way out and then jamming them in again, all the way to the bottom. Both of them had secreted so much sexual fluid that he moved easily in and out, though all the fluid in the world could not have lessened the tightness of the genital fit between mother and son.

They were in ecstasy. Naruto started his strokes at a slow, easy pace, but gradually, so gradual as not even to be noticeable, he quickened the pace. Kushina's orgasms became stronger and stronger. Nothing she had experienced with the repairman came close to this. And the orgasms came closer and closer together.

Naruto-15 years old, but blessed with a physical endowment that had gotten him easily into hundreds of women's beds, and intelligent enough to have learned volumes from his experience-knew, as he was fucking his beautiful mother for the first time, when the strategic moment had come. He stroked a little faster, and suddenly Kushina was in a continuous state of orgasm. One orgasm would strike, and before it had worn off, another would strike, and another. For five minutes, ten minutes, twenty minutes, there was continuous electricity raging through her. She couldn't count the orgasms as they merged into each other, but there must have been hundreds. And still she was climbing, as the steady state of heavy orgasm grew higher and higher.

She literally did not think she could live. She had no control over her breath, her voice, her body. She was nothing but pure sexual energy. It had to stop or she had to die, but it went on and on, and became even more intense.

And finally he had brought her to the peak of peaks. When he knew she was ready, he released himself, and experienced a far stronger orgasm than any he had had so far. He shot even more jizz than before, with more force directly into the nether walls of his mother's cunt. Kushina's continuous stream of orgasms had mounted so high that when Steve finally brought her over the top in this manner, she had a completely different kind of climax. It was what Naruto's aunt Kurenai (whom he had been fucking when he was out all the previous night) called a meta-climax. Suddenly, Kushina was lifted into a different universe, a world of pure peace and pure pleasure.

Steve was satiated (temporarily, of course), and collapsed on his mother, his penis still deep in her vagina, though it shrank back to its flaccid length of 15 inches. About ten percent of the women he fucked were capable of a meta-orgasm, and he was glad his mother was one of them. He knew there was no other man in the area, maybe no one else in the country, who could give her that. He knew now that he would continue to be worshiped as a sex god by his beautiful mother, no matter what. And she was gazing at him with complete adoration. It was a look of complete love, the love not only of a mother for her son, but of a woman for the one man who can fulfill her every desire.

Kushina was in that state of pure pleasure for about half an hour, though the mood from such an experience would last for days. Of course, when she came back down to earth, it didn't take long for mother and son to resume their sexual games. We don't have to tell here how that evening, Naruto's twin sister and Kushina's daughter unexpectedly came home because there had been a snafu and the campsite was unavailable. Naomi discovered her brother and her mother in bed, and since they were oblivious to her presence for a few minutes, she got a close-up view of brother's monster cock plowing her mother's beautiful pussy. And mother's excitement was obvious. Naomi was shocked, but she was also envious. Naruto and Kushina were able to solve that problem, as Naomi got into bed with them and lost her cherry to her brother. Naruto then ordered his sister and mother to eat each other's pussies, and so they were introduced to lesbian love.

Nor do we have to tell how, when Minato came home, he discovered his wife and his two children, all in his own bed fucking and sucking each other. This was no accident. Kushina, Naruto and Naomi had already decided that Naruto was now the man of the family, and there was no way to conceal that fact from Minato. If he didn't like it, he could leave. They knew he was too much in love with Kushina to do that. He was philosophical about it, saying he had always realized that it was selfish for a man with such an insufficient penis to marry as beautiful a woman as Kushina. He had always realized he could never meet her needs, but he had loved her so much, that he couldn't make the sacrifice and give her up. He begged her forgiveness, and promised to live thereafter as their servant.

So Naruto, Kushina and Naomi slept from then on in the master bed, and Minato slept on a small cot in the corner. Minato always lapped up Naruto's copious cum juice from his wife's and daughter's vaginas and anuses. He was never allowed to fuck or even touch one of them. He also developed a liking for licking Naomi's hot tight teen ass and swallowing his stud son's hot cum straight from the source. Drinking so much of Naruto's cum ended up having a good effect on Minato. It was so filled with potent male hormones of which his own tiny testicles gave him an insufficient amount, that the steady diet of his son's sperm actually added an inch-and-a-half to the length of Don's penis and a bit to the width. And although previously he had difficulty getting it up as much as once a week, he now couldn't even see his own erection after comparing it to his own son's massive godlike cock.


End file.
